


On the Grudgby Field: Jock Amity AU

by Rainy_Weather66



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Captain Amity Blight, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hexside Banshees, Jock Amity Blight, Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Weather66/pseuds/Rainy_Weather66
Summary: What if Amity Blight never quit grudgby?Amity Blight is perfect in many ways. The top student of Hexside, a skilled witch, and captain of the Hexside Banshees. She had it all. However, her perfect persona begins to slip up after a newly enrolled student begins to enter Amity's life more and more often. Will the captain keep her cool, or fall off her throne?rated Teen and Up for language
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Captain Amity Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is an AU, so events from the original series will be changed to fit the story but won't be removed entirely. It will be up to the story itself and how things play out for the canon events to take place. Events may be out of order, changed entirely or even removed but this is all for the AU! Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Amity ran across the grudgby field, clutching the ball tightly in her hands. It was mostly dark out, with the exception of small rays of sunlight peeking through the trees around the field. She could feel her lungs pressing against her ribs and her legs ached with soreness, the physical work she had to put in was ridiculous, but it was for the right reason.

Early morning practice was always a pain in the ass, especially right before grudgby season starts, but there was nothing Amity could do. The Banshees always took home the trophies and had the best players. Early morning practice was a sacrifice to make to be the best.

Deadly obstacles stood ahead; fireballs, huge tentacle arms, sharp blades, and other various dangerous items that spring out of nowhere and knock the players off their feet. Amity was used to this however, grudgby was like a battlefield but in sport form.

It almost seemed cruel to throw sweaty teenagers into uniforms and put them in a grudgby field to fight each other with the very real possibility of getting severely hurt. The Boiling Isles was a strange place, but everything is extra strange when magic is involved.

A large axe-like blade rose from beneath the ground about fifteen feet in front of Amity’s line of sight, and began to swing itself at full speed towards her. The green-haired girl quickly spun a spell circle with her feet to summon her abomination, the purple creature forming beneath her and dodging the blade just in time.

She led her abomination forward, dodging a spike field in the process. Amity made eye contact with one of her teammates, Amelia, and she launched the ball at her, hoping to make a good pass in time. Amelia caught it as she summoned her plant magic and a large vine-like plant rose from the ground beneath her.

Amity and her abomination continued forward, moving its heavy mass toward the goal post, to hopefully get the ball through before time ran out. Amelia rose with her plant and lunged the ball forward, just as Amity hoped she would do.

Amity balled up her fist, and threw a punch in the air, as the abomination she was standing on formed into a giant arm and repeated the action just as Amity did. The abomination arm punched the ball, causing it to swoop right through the hoop of the goal post.

The scoreboard rang and echoed across the field, signaling to the other players that the point was scored. _The final point, thank fucking Titan._

The familiar sharp sound of the final whistle alarmed the players on the field that this grueling practice was _finally_ over. The sun, at least what Amity could see of the sun, was almost fully risen above the treeline of the Boiling Isles, the light in the sky began to change the darker blue to a more pink hue. 

“Great work today Banshees! Head to the locker room, we’re done for today.” Their coach yelled from across the arena.

The other players around her started to make their way to the benches to grab their bags and head to the locker rooms.

Amity sighed, her lungs ached and she could feel her heartbeat beat against her ribs. She gathered herself and walked over to the benches and grabbed her duffel bag with all her equipment. 

“Amity!” A voice called from behind the green-haired witch. She turned her head to see her fellow teammates; Boscha, Skara, Amelia and a few others. Her posse.

The green-haired witch felt her stomach sink, she was always uncomfortable around her clique of “friends”. She only associated with them because her parents wanted it. She didn’t really have a choice, her parents practically controlled every aspect of her life. Her schooling, her sports, even her social life. _Oh well. Blights have an image to upkeep._

“Yeah what’s up?” Amity replied, her voice void of any sort of emotion.

“Nice play today, you really got that last minute shot in.” Skara complimented, as the group all made their way to the locker room. 

“You shouldn’t expect anything less from the captain of the grudgby team. Coach is probably gonna add afternoon practices to our schedules soon, grudgby season starts in a few weeks.” Boscha added, her smug grin made Amity sick.

“Hm, not sure though. It would be too early for afternoon practice, plus she didn’t do that last season. She might be planning it, but I can’t be too sure.” 

Boscha pulled open the locker room door and the small group entered. They went off on their own to open their lockers and got ready for the day.

Amity set her bag on the bench near her locker, opening it and removing her small washcloth and wiped the sweat off of her face. Practice was rough, it started early and Amity still had the rest of the day to get through. 

The locker room was filled with chatter now, with her teammates exchanging words with one another. Amity kept her mouth shut, not making eye contact with any of the other girls. The Banshee locker rooms, at least to Amity, was a sweaty, social and shitty prison. 

The smell of deodorant and perfume hung over like a heavy mist, and it was difficult to breathe. Not to mention the twenty or so girls who had glares and voices as deadly as venom, who's eyes followed anyone like a predator on its next hunt for prey.

Amity grabbed her duffel bag and quickly darted to enter the bathroom stalls, desperately wanting to escape that hellhole. She hated changing in front of the other girls, and she liked having privacy. 

Amity stepped into an empty bathroom stall and quickly changed from her grudgby uniform and into her abomination track uniform. After she was done, she stepped out of the stall to find the chatter in the locker room had gone down significantly.

Most of the girls had already changed and left, probably with Boscha to post something on Penstagram or something stupid like that. It was only Amity and maybe a few others left. _Thank fucking Titan. Some privacy._

Amity went over to the bathroom mirrors and set down her bag on the counter. She removed the grudgby battle paint off her face and redid her eyeliner. After Amity was ready, she was about to go back to the locker room to leave her stuff in her locker but stopped. While rummaging in her duffel, a dark pink varsity-style jacket peeked from the half open zipper. 

The green-haired witch grabbed the captain jacket and removed it carefully from the bag. She frowned, and rubbed her finger over the stitched-in A that smiled evilly at Amity on the right side of the fabric. Mocking her. Taunting her. 

She hated wearing this jacket, it signifies everything Amity hated about herself. Her status, her “talent”, and her fake personality. She gripped the jacket and she looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Amity could see the eyebags that plagued her pale skin, her golden eyes drooping into a permanent glare and her hair. Her mint-green hair with her auburn colored roots. Not even her hair color wanted her to be a Blight. But yet, her family, mostly her mother, pushed her to dye her hair and fix the mistake that her genetics had plagued her with.

Amity scowled, and looked back at the jacket. She felt herself digging her fingernails into the soft fabric. _It's a stupid fucking piece of fabric, why does it make you so angry?!_

While staring at her gloomy and now enraged reflection, she put it on against her own judgment. She stared back at herself, and without another word, she grabbed her duffel bag and exited the bathroom and entered the locker room.

She only saw a few newer players left, so Amity had no reason to worry about her other teammates questioning her. She opened her locker and put her duffel bag and grudgby uniform back inside. She grabbed her two books for her classes, and slammed her locker shut.

She averted her gaze to see the younger players, staring at Amity nervously, and she turned to face them, her gaze cold and bitter. They jumped in response, and turned around to continue holding their now nervous conversation. The green-haired witch glared in their direction one final time before turning towards the locker room door.

Amity pushed open the locker room door, and the blinding Boiling Isles sunlight cascaded itself into Amity’s line of sight. Amity raised her arm over her head to protect her eyes from the light, and she could see that Boscha and her crew were waiting by the bleachers to enter the school. She made her way over to her posse and leaned against a pole to join in the conversation. 

Boscha looked up from her scroll and grinned at Amity. “Nice jacket, Captain! You in the mood for scaring the living shit out of the entire school population in that jacket or something?” 

“You know it.” 

Boscha let out an annoying cackle, as did the rest of the posse soon after her. _Oh shut the fuck up, that wasn't funny._

Amity fought the urge to slap the shit out of Boscha, to wipe that stupid smug grin off her face but she calmed herself down. She pulled out her scroll to distract herself from the conversation her posse was having.

It wasn’t like they were doing anything important anyway. 


	2. Hexside Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The screaming bell signaled the girls to make their way to the Hexside school entrance for their first class. Amity put her scroll back into her jacket pocket and led her group up the mighty steps of Hexside School of Magic and Demons. They pushed through the doors of the grand school and several pairs of eyes soon began to follow their group.

Excited chatter and scared whispers begin to echo off the stone walls of the hallways, as normal. Students exchanged glances with each other, passing teachers gave a nod, and people standing by their lockers looked in their direction when the posse walked by. As expected. 

The school practically worshipped the very ground Amity Blight and the grudgby team walked upon, they were practically school royalty. Didn’t matter what level of the social hierarchy you were on, everyone knew and respected Amity Blight and her posse, either out of administration or out of fear.

The Banshees began to split off separately to make it to their own classes, and soon it was just Amity and Boscha walking alongside each other to make it to the Abomination and Potion classes. 

Amity was zoning out while clutching her books close to her chest, while Boscha kept chatting away about something related to her pet pixies. Amity, in all honesty, didn’t give a shit about the one-sided conversation that was going on, and didn’t really pay attention to what Boscha was talking about unless it was directed towards her or it was important business. 

These walks with Boscha, while to the average student, seemed like a social miracle because you were involved in a conversation with one of the most popular witches in Hexside, but to Amity, it was just another part of her miserable excuse of a social life. 

Amity made sure to not to ever let out any sort of vulnerability around her posse, or even around other people in general. Signs of weakness could detriment her reputation, and she had to keep a mask on for people. Quiet, cold, bitter. Hardworking and talented. 

Nothing that involved weakness could be shown outwardly. That's how Amity was raised.

She was lost deep within her own thoughts when Boscha’s hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her own mind and the realization of reality around her made her focus back to the situation at hand.

“Hey, hey Amity look. It’s Willow.” Boscha pointed her finger at the approaching girl on the other side of the hallway.

Amity frowned. Ah yes Willow Park. Half-a-Witch Willow, as Amity preferred to call her.

Willow and Amity used to be friends as kids but as Amity began to become better with her magical abilities and started living up to the Blight family name, she left Willow because of her parent’s influence. She grew to hate Willow due to her parent’s constant brainwashing and the people around her having the same disgust that her family shared.

She had recently transferred to the plant track after an incident with a fake abomination causing a huge mess inside Hexside that led to Amity’s spotless reputation to be tainted. She once had a very respectable top student badge for having a perfect record, but when Amity got into trouble, that badge was taken away and that caused Amity to suffer severe consequences back at the Blight family manor.

Amity wanted to get back at her, she wanted revenge for the trouble she got into. 

She was walking with her young friend Augustus Porter of the Illusion Track beside her, laughing and smiling about something. _They won’t be laughing for long. Boscha has no mercy._

While Willow walked past them, unknowing of the dilemma ahead, Boscha spun to face backwards and forcefully pushed Willow into the ground. Willow let out a frightened gasp, dropping her books for class and falling face first into the cold pavement. 

Boscha let out that same annoying cackle of hers and loomed over Willow, who had turned over to face Boscha to deal with her bullying. Augustus tried to go over to Willow’s side to help but Amity stepped in front of him and glared hard at him. 

He stepped back, intimidated by Amity’s bitter glare, and pressed his back against the lockers. He knew full well that no one would interfere with the bullying, Amity and her clique were practically floating over every student in Hexside. They were untouchable. 

Amity wished that it wasn’t that way, she hated Boscha tormenting other students for her own reputation of fear and dominance over the school population, but she couldn’t do anything to change it. She had to be fake; it was for her own reputation sake. 

“Hey leaf girl! You gotta clean those glasses of yours, you can’t see where you’re going!” Boscha extended her leg behind her and kicked Willow’s books across the hallway. She grinned, her smile showing the pride and malicious intentions of her bullying, and it made Amity’s skin tingle with raw fear. 

Boscha was more evil than most people thought. Sure, she was a bitch and a bully to most, and a shitty excuse of a friend to some; but Boscha never let go of a grudge. If she hated someone, that person would never be left alone until they go mad or leave the school. That’s how Boscha’s power and dominance takes place. She can make someone’s life a living hell if she wanted to and that’s what scares Amity most. If she was willing to turn against anyone she hated and turn their life into pure misery, what else could she do? 

Amity didn't want to find herself.

She couldn’t exactly stop being friends with Boscha; if she cut ties with her, she really had no one else to turn to, and it would deeply upset both of their parents. So Amity reluctantly stayed friends with Boscha and let her influence taint the once genuine personality Amity had and turned her into a twisted version of herself.

 _Fake. Bitchy. Popular._ All three traits that Amity wanted to rip out of her own personality. 

As Amity was about to loom over Willow and join Boscha in her bullying, a voice called from behind them.

“Hey! Stop messing with her!”

Amity turned to face the voice that called toward them, ready to give them a verbal beatdown before strolling into her abomination class as if nothing happened. But as she met eyes with the person, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The human exchange student. _I thought those were rumors but she’s real. An actual human is studying at Hexside._

Amity had never seen a human up close before, only seeing them in books at school and being told about their non-magical abilities due to the lack of a magic bile-sac in their hearts. Why had this human enrolled in Hexside, let lone stumble into the Boiling Isles without any source of raw magic?

_Why the fuck is this human defending Half-a-Witch? Are they friends?_

The human sprinted to Amity and Boscha and stood firm and tall in front of them, her stance indicating her defensiveness for her friend. Amity could now take a good look at the human up close, and the way she looked caught the green-haired witch off guard.

The human had dark-colored skin with dark brown short, swoopy hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color; as Amity and the human stared at each other, Amity could see the faint reflection of herself and Boscha staring back at her. The human’s ears, of course, were round; unlike any witch, with black stud earrings hanging off of her ears.

Her uniform was one of the new multi-track uniforms, this one seeming to indicate that she studied every track. The human’s eyebrows were scrunched into an angry expression, and her hands were balled into fists, almost as if she was going to take on Amity and Boscha to get them to stop bullying Willow.

Amity scoffed, amused at the human that stood before and arched one eyebrow up. “I’m sorry, who are you?” 

“I could ask you the same question, but I know exactly who you are, Amity Blight. Stop messing with Willow, she didn’t do anything to you.” 

Amity stepped forward, breaking the personal space boundary between herself and the human in for her, using one of her many intimidation techniques to her advantage.

“I don’t need a lecture from an exchange student, let alone from one who isn’t even a real witch. If you had any sense left in that thick skull of yours, I’d say you keep walking, human.” 

“Just cause you got your top student badge taken away doesn’t mean that you should take out your anger on someone else.” 

“How’d you know that my badge got taken away? I have no clue who you are and yet you seem to know me so well.” 

The human blinked in response, and smirked. She knew something that Amity didn’t, and made Amity curious.

The human, surprisingly, rolled her eyes back and stuck out her tongue mockingly. She stuck out her bent arms and made a groaning noise, as if she was mocking something that lacked a proper brain. But what was she mocking?

Then it clicked.

The abomination that Willow brought in. How it seemed like it was an actual person under all of that abomination sludge. The familiar tone of dark skin that peeked from the thick dark purple sludge. The human was mocking Willow’s fake abomination. _The human was the fake abomination._

Amity felt her face begin to turn red with anger, and her patience internally snapped. That human was the reason why Amity was in trouble, not Willow. Amity wanted her revenge either way, and she found the true target to go after.

“It was you, wasn’t it? You posed as Willow’s abomination and caused that massive mess didn’t you? You got me in trouble with Principal Bump!” Amity stuck out her index finger, her hands balled up into fists, ready to take the offensive route.

She stepped a few paces forward angrily, as the human backed away, now nervous. Amity grabbed the human’s collar with one hand and raised her up off the ground. _Grudgby training really benefits in situations like this huh._

The human looked slightly off, her once smug grin had turned to a nervous smile, as if she was trying to deny what was about to conspire. Was she used to this kind of behavior? She seemed so calm and collected and yet knowing of the fact that she was about to become Amity and Boscha’s next bullying target. Why was that?

Her fingers gripped the uniform collar tightly, and Amity could feel her fingernails digging into her skin with her other first to her side. Amity was angry, but this was the first time it had caused her to use physical violence 

Normally, this kind of response was only triggered because of Boscha’s peer pressure, but this time it was genuine. No matter how fake she acted, she always hated it when people got in her way to success.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be very very sor-”

The screech of the final bell interrupted Amity’s phrase. The final warning bell to get class. She had completely lost track of time. 

Amity scoffed and lowered the human to the ground begrudgingly and let go of her collar. The human’s knees wobbled and gave out under her when she reached the ground, and she crumpled to the ground on her hands and knees.

The green-haired witch slowly realized the current state of her surroundings; the hallway was empty except for Willow, Augustus and the human. Boscha was nowhere to be seen, most likely slipping away when she saw appropriate to make it to class and have no suspicion raised about the encounter in the hallway.

Augustus was helping Willow gather her belongings and the human had now risen to her feet to do the same. Amity felt herself frown, is that what real friendship was like? Having each other’s back throughout everything even if life was miserable?

She had never experienced that before. Why did that feel so...new?

The human stuck out her hand towards Willow to help her stand up, who took it and rose to her two feet off the ground. Willow wiped the dust and dirt off her uniform and turned her attention to Amity, as did Augustus and the human. Amity narrowed her eyes at them bitterly, she didn’t care if Willow had a human bodyguard now, she was still going to get back at them somehow.

“I’m watching you, _human_.” Amity scowled and turned to leave, not saying another word as she walked down the hall and pulled open the door to her Abomination class.

The teacher hadn’t arrived yet, and the other students were having conversations amongst themselves. None of them seemed to even glance at Amity, which she appreciated. Even if she was one of the most popular students in Hexside, she hated having eyes follow. Attention always scared the living shit out of her.

She took her normal seat in the front row by the window. She set her books down on the desk and leaned her face against one hand. _What the hell just happened?_

Amity didn’t put much thought into it, as her professor walked in and the lecture started. Amity didn’t bother listening though, she was too wrapped in what just transpired in that hallway.

She averted her attention from her boring professor and stared out the window.

_Humans are a real pain in the ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I posted the first chapter yesterday because I knew I only had like one more day before my schooling resumed and WOW
> 
> a lot of people seem to like this AU! I just wanted to clarify a few things!  
> 1) Amity is more of a bully in this, as she never stopped playing grudgby and her pressures from her parents are practically doubled.  
> 2) Amity never faced Luz in the Covention in this AU, and Luz got enrolled into Hexside from help from Gus + Willow  
> 3)The first few chapters are really angsty because I'm setting up Amity's personality but the romance stuff will come in soon, I promise!
> 
> anyway uh I'm extremely sleep deprived, chapters will be updated every week!


	3. The Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Amity stared out the large window of her class, staring deep into the horizon that seemed to go on forever past the treeline. She couldn’t focus after what happened in the hallway, her mind was spinning and she felt light-headed.

 _That human has some really fucking nerve._

She had never let her anger manifest into a physical response; Amity suppressed most of her anger deep down inside of her and the remaining anger festered itself in her words. She was all bark and no bite, as Boscha would sometimes say, to Amity's extreme annoyance. 

The only thing Amity wanted was to forget about that encounter, let it fade into nothing in her memories and move on. She didn’t care if Half-a-Witch Willow became friends with the human exchange student or even if the human attended Hexside at all.

She just wanted to forget about it. She wanted to put it behind her and focus on the upcoming grudgby season. 

That wasn’t so hard right? _Right?_

Her first period abomination class seemed to go on for an eternity, the teacher’s lecture had become an endless static buzzing in Amity’s brain. It was unbearable, all she wanted was to be in silence. 

She had barely scribbled a single letter on her paper, and her bag laid next to her, untouched and unbothered. Amity didn’t really care though, she was ahead by at least a week in all of her classes, so one day of zoning out into the void wouldn’t hurt.

She was a daughter of the Blight family, she never made mistakes. She _never_ slipped up.

The rest of the school day was just as unbearably slow and boring. Amity sprinted out the door the moment her first period ended, and she quickly made a break to her history class. Luckily, she didn’t share most of her classes with any members of her posse, so it was just Amity and her thoughts.

She zoned out for both her second and third period, without uttering a single word to anyone. In the hallways, she didn’t bother making eye contact; she kept her chin high and her books close to her chest. 

Even during lunch, where Amity is the most social, she kept her mouth closed. She sat with her normal group; Boscha, Skara, Amelia, Kat, and a few other girls from the grudgby team. Boscha went on about how she made her potions teacher cry, and how Skara’s boyfriend, Chadly, was taking her on a date after school. 

Amity didn’t bother chime into the conversation, she didn’t really have anything to add. She never opened up to her group voluntarily; revealing too much about how she felt could lead to her reputation being ruined. Amity was the one in power, and she planned it to keep it that way.

Amity pulled out her scroll and plugged in her earbuds, pressing the play button for the shuffle button on her favorite playlist. The music slowly cued in and the swirling melodies began to drown out the endless buzzing noises of social interaction.

Lunch ended shortly after that, and Amity rushed to make it to her last class of the day. This one was longer than her normal classes, as it was her advanced potion class she was taking after receiving the top mark on the entrance exam.

She just had to get through this last hour and a half class before making her thirty minute walk home. That’s all she had to do before this dreadful, terrible day to end. Her muscles were already sore from practice and the whole incident in the hallway was making her day worse than it already needed to be. 

Amity got stuck in the main hallway rush hour, as more students began to occupy the hallways and it was almost like a rushing ocean with varying currents pushing them in different directions. 

Amity would normally push her way through the halls, and make it very clear to the students around her that she had somewhere to be, but today is not the day. She was too dazed to be able to enforce her reputation to the crowd around her. She slipped into a crack in-between the main crowd of people and squeezed through before it closed.

She turned left and sprinted down the hall, holding her books close to her chest, her legs were aching on how fast she was running. Students moved out of her way, giving her quick, confused glances before they disappeared from Amity’s line of sight.

She threw herself into her class, catching herself on the doorway so she could catch her breath. She was panting, her lungs ached after pulling a stunt like that in the hallways. Amity had just barely made it into class before the screaming bell almost counted her tardy. The class was quiet, all staring at Amity with looks of confusion. 

“Ms. Blight. Glad you made it in time to join us.” Her professor nodded at Amity and signaled to let her enter.

“There’s no available seats in the front so go sit in the back with….” His eyes scanned the body of students and shot for a quick glance at the seating chart in his hand.

“Ms. Noceda.” He extended his finger towards a back desk towards the window, with a familiar looking student sitting at the table.

The human. 

Amity’s day became even worse than it already had been. She was annoyed and pissed off already, but she now shared a class with the annoying prick she had to deal with in the hallway, not to mention a new acquired friend of Willow’s. _How did she even get into this class, aren’t humans supposed to be dense and stupid?_

Amity held in her annoyed sigh and silently made it to the back of the class, as the teacher began his lecture for the day. The green haired witch set her bag down next to her chair, and sat down, placing her books neatly to her side. The human didn’t seem to notice Amity, as she was focused on her paper in front of her.

The human was scribbling and doodling on her paper, clearly heavily focused on her art instead of the potions lecture. Amity glanced over and watched out of curiosity; Amity never really admitted it but she loved to draw in her free time when she was alone. Even if the human had gotten on Amity’s nerves and she didn’t like the human at all without even knowing her name, Amity wanted to see what the human could do.

The human had lightly drawn the rough sketch of what Amity believed to be a witch, with long flowing hair and a distinct hat. Her staff was long, with a teardrop gem-like object that rested on the top. The witch was in an empowering position, with one hand raising the staff in the hair and the other hip.

Amity recognized the witch almost immediately, it was the Great Witch Azura. The fearless and brave witch whose story Amity kept close to her heart. She read almost every book, watched every movie and read every comic. Any media that was related to Azura, Amity had already seen or read. It wasn’t like anyone knew Amity was a huge fan of Azura, of course. She kept her interests, her _real_ interests to herself.

Amity Blight, while being the daughter of a wealthy and powerful witch family, was a nerd at heart. She loved to read fantasy about the adventures of various cheerful protagonists with their animal sidekicks and their protective guardian. She loved to picture herself into the worlds and universes of her favorite books, as if she was part of the story too.

She loved to get lost in a book, in the thousands of words and countless chapters that took her. Amity loved to draw too; she pictured herself in multiple fantasy worlds with her own personality and backstory and she would create characters that she could relate to and connect with. It meant the world to Amity, as this was the only way she felt connected with anything.

Fiction. It was her safe place.

Amity read and drew in front of her family and friends. She would read magic books for school or books that were considered “fit” by her parents. She would draw landscapes sometimes and maybe even draw a realistic self-portrait if she really felt like impressing her parents. But she never drew her original characters or the scenes from her favorite books.

She kept those safe, away from the Blight Manor, and away from the judging eyes of her parents.

The human continued to draw, and Amity only watched in silence. Her drawing skills were good, needing some improvement on the anatomy of a character but nonetheless was skilled in art.

A small part of Amity deep within wanted to pull out a paper and draw alongside with her, or even tap her on the shoulder and apologize for the incident in the hallway and become friends. She knew better of course, her parents would never approve such a friendship. If her parents didn’t approve of it, it was a lost cause.

The green-haired witch averted her eyes away from the human, and took a quick glance at the board ahead of her. She wasn’t paying attention to her professor but he had written the name of the potion they would be creating on the board. A simple growing potion.

“Hey.” Amity whispered towards the human and nudged her. The human looked up from her drawing in a daze, almost seeming like she was completely unaware of her surroundings. 

“The professor is explaining the potion, you should pay attention. I’m stuck with you as a partner so at least try to understand what we’re doing.” Amity sternly whispered, and the human responded by putting her drawing in her bag and driving her attention back towards the teacher.

Amity sighed, knowing full well she would probably have to do the entire potion on her own. It didn’t bother her though, she trusted herself with her own abilities. But another person, let alone a human? She didn’t need their help.

“You and the person sitting next to you will gather the ingredients and follow the procedures to create the potion. Once you’re finished, call me over to inspect it and if it’s cleared by me, you will put it into a bottle and make your way to the greenhouse where you will give it to the plant-track students. If there are no other questions….”

He paused and looked around the classroom for confused students and nervous hand-raises.

“...you may begin.”

The other students in the classroom stood up from their seats to grab the potion books and the trays of ingredients. Amity rose from her seat and walked over to the large table in the front of the table. She carefully grabbed the tray with both hands and tucked the potion book under her arm, and made her way back to her seat. 

Setting the tray on the table, the two began to work. Surprisingly, the two of them, while being at odds with each other, made a great team. Amity read out the procedures step-by-step, and the human was following her instructions in a precise and quick manner. 

The human finished cutting up the last of the ingredients and carefully put it into the small cauldron and lit up the small flame under it to begin cooking it. She grabbed a tool from the tray and began to slowly stir the dark blue potion.

The human began to repeat the ingredients to confirm if the pair had followed the steps correctly. 

“Alright, so we used two cups of rose petals, two sticks of dandelion root, three clumps of kelp-” 

“It was supposed to be one clump of kelp. Why did you put three?” Amity snapped, cutting off the human. 

“You told me to put three, you read it right off the book.”

“It says one clump of kelp on the procedures. I just read off what it said but you weren’t paying attention.”

“I only did what you told me to do, don’t blame me for your mistake. I followed what you were reading, what if you read wrong? It was a mistake.” The human suggested.

“I didn’t read the procedures wrong, I know what it said and I read it word-by-word to you but you didn’t have your full attention to the project.” Amity accused.

The two witches began to argue, accusing each other of not paying attention to what was in front of you. Amity accused the human of not listening and mishearing the instructions and putting two extra clumps of kelp while the human defended herself and suggested that Amity might have read the instructions from the textbook wrong.

“You know what, this is why you humans shouldn’t be able to register and enroll in Hexside. Your kind seem to be deaf and not understand simple instructions-”

“Amity?”

“You don’t seem to have a brain in that big head of yours so before applying to study the world of magic, maybe you should gain basic listening skills-“

“Amity.”

“What?!”

The human nervously pointed at the small cauldron that contained the potion. The potion had turned from the calm dark blue color to a poisonous bright-blue that bubbled at an alarming rate. Even steam began to rise from the cauldron.

“Is the potion supposed to be boiling like that?” 

Before Amity or the human could move a muscle, the potion exploded all over them.

The bright-blue liquid had gotten all over both of their uniforms and in their hair, as well as their table, staining the papers of the textbook and dripping onto the tile of the floor. The other students turned around and stared silently with blank expressions, as if knowing that the pair of witches were going to get into serious trouble.

The professor looked up from the papers he was grading and saw the mess that the pair of witches made. His face fumed with fury, staring directly at the two witches who had caused his classroom walls to be covered in a bright blue liquid.

“Blight, Noceda! Principal’s Bump’s office! Now!” He shouted, pointing towards the entrance of the classroom.

Amity and the human glanced at each other nervously and realized the situation they were in. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating chapters for more than a month; I had a busy month with schooling, athletics and a recent injury but I promise more chapters are on the way. I made this one a lot longer than the last two to make up for my semi-hiatus.
> 
> I'll be releasing Chapter 4 somewhere this week and Chapter 5 is in progress! Chapters will be updated from anywhere from every week to three weeks, please stay patient!
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you in Chapter 4!


	4. Principals and Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Amity and Luz sat in an uncomfortable silence in the lobby of Principal Bump’s office. Luz was still wiping the potion residue off of her uniform and out of her hair. Amity was still fuming with rage, her face was still red and warm from almost exploding at Luz.

The green-haired witch was still removing pieces of potion from her hair, as it now began to stick and start to clump on different sections of Amity’s mint green hair. Her uniform had splotches of bright blue liquid all over it, not to mention the stains that were starting to form on her varsity captain jacket.

It pissed her off, this day was filled with so many problems, it was almost unreal.

Amity darted her eyes from the stain forming on her jacket sleeve to the human, who was now doodling spell glyphs on her countless slips of paper. She was oddly focused on her work, it seemed like she didn’t really mind being in the lobby waiting for the principal. _Has she been in trouble before? Was she used to this?_

For Titan’s sake, Amity rarely ever gets in trouble. She only goes and visits Principal Bump’s for her achievements or her accomplishments; But getting sent for a punishment by a teacher? The only other time she had gone in trouble was when the human was being a fake abomination, and even that, she got Bump on her side.

What would she do now?

It only seemed that the human had meddled herself into Amity’s life, and now she was receiving all of the consequences. She didn’t even know this person’s name until today and yet now she was sitting in the principal’s office with them.

“Amity?” 

The witch snapped out of her thoughts, and snapped her gaze up at the human. The human had called out Amity’s name, and she was gazing at Amity to get her attention.

“What?” Amity responded, aggression and hostility in her voice. 

“You’re being called in. Both of you, enter my office.” An older, deeper voice spoke, his voice commanding the very air that he breathed and interacted with. Principal Bump himself.

Amity and Luz shared a quick glance at each other, seeing the nervousness in each other’s expressions. They were in deep shit now.

* * *

“So, there was a potion incident and your professor sent you both here, is that correct?” Principal Bump asked, gesturing the file on his desk of the scene in the potions room.

Amity and Luz nodded in unison in response, both girls keeping their eyes low to avoid Principal Bump’s gaze and the judgement that seemed to fill his eyes.

“Ms. Blight. Explain what happened to me, and do not miss a detail.”

Amity nodded vigorously in response, almost too scared to open her mouth and speak. 

“We received the instructions from our professor, and after that we started to begin mixing the ingredients and we…”

Amity cleared her throat awkwardly, trying not to give her nervousness away.

Principal Bump definitely had favoritism with Amity, as she was top student of her class and she was beloved by almost every single teacher that walked the halls of Hexside. Amity had credibility, but that credibility could only get her so far.

“We argued about the procedures, and we didn’t recognize the boiling off the potion and then it exploded all over us.”

Principal Bump looked over at Amity and then over to Luz, who was fiddling with her uniform and had her knees up to her chest; she was clearly not paying attention to the conversation that was at hand. 

“Ms. Noceda?” 

“Y-yes sir?” She shot up from her seat, and planted her feet down on the ground.

“Explain to me what exactly happened. I will compare it to Ms. Blight’s story and the story your professor recounted to me, and see what lines up.” 

The human cleared her throat and fidgeted with her fingers, before opening her mouth up to speak.

“Um...our professor told us the instructions for the potion, and we started preparing it, but we got into an argument about the Ingrid and we weren’t paying attention to the temperature of the potion, and it started to boil but before we noticed, it was too late. It exploded all over us.” 

Luz paused, pondering on what she should say next. Amity began to wonder what was going on in her brain, what was she thinking? Was she planning to rat out Amity for starting a useless argument? Was she gonna save herself and her school record and throw Amity under the bus? 

Amity couldn’t know, and it made Amity’s heart quicken the more she thought about it. Amity had expectations for people but for some reason the human seemed to be a blank slate in the witch’s brain. 

“It was my fault. I got Amity distracted from our project with the argument and I-I should’ve kept focused on the project. I’m sorry, I’ll take her spot, and I’ll take the punishment for the both of us.”

Bump raised his eyebrows at Luz and shot a quick glance at the two girls sitting in front of him. He set the file down on his desk, grabbed a pen and made a few notes before opening a drawer of one of the various file cabinets behind him and putting the file inside. 

“Well that’s settled. Amity, you have no punishment and you’re practically off the hook. Luz, I’ll let you off easy and the only thing you have to do is clean up the mess you made in your potions room. There’s a mop and a bucket in a cabinet outside my office. Go on now. Both of you, go home and get out of here.”

He beckoned for her to leave, and she did so, without saying another word. Amity went to gather her things to leave, but she was by Bump calling her name.

“Amity. I just want to remind you that you are the top student of Hexside, the most skilled witch that I have seen in centuries of working at this school. You have your priorities set in line, but do not forget that your future depends on your performance in school. This cannot happen again, for your own sake.”

Amity nodded, and she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder to leave. “I won’t let you down, sir. Thank you.” 

She pulled upon the door to the office and left to enter the lobby. It was empty now, as wherever the human had gone, she had already disappeared. Disappeared away from Amity’s line of sight and from Amity’s mind.

The green-haired witch pulled open the door to the lobby, and entered the hallway. It was empty, class didn’t end for another hour and she had been excused from class. She could easily just go home, and she could finish the day off by reading or by drawing up in her room without anyone bothering her.

Amity smiled weakly to herself; even with the whole standoff in the hallway or the argument in the classroom, Amity could come home and finally relax after a whole day of stress. She worked her ass off every day, all day and every once in a while she could go home and get maybe a few hours of relaxation before the cycle started again.

Those few hours of free time were some of the best hours Amity could ever ask for. _This terrible day will finally, finally be over._

“Amity!” 

_Nevermind._

The witch turned to see the human, Luz, holding the bucket and mop in her hands. She set them down next to the door of the office, and approached Amity.

“I know we’ve had a tough day together, but I hope that maybe this brings us closer, you know. We argued in the hallway, we made a potion explode and we got sent to the principal's office. Plus, you owe me now so maybe we could be friends?” 

Luz stuck out her hand as a gesture of truce and smiled with her teeth, to signal the friendliness between the two witches-in-training. For a heartbeat, Amity wanted to take her hand, and to settle a friendship; to put their differences behind them and get along.

But Amity began to explode. She felt something deep within herself snap and the anger began to bubble and burn through Amity’s body like a flame. She tightened her hands into fists and her face began to turn bright red with rage.

“I owe you? I owe _you_?! No, you don’t have the clearest idea of what I owe to you?” Amity yelled at Luz, stepping closer towards the human and pressing her index finger at her collarbone aggressively. Luz stepped back in shock, putting her hand down.

“I don’t owe you anything! You may have gotten me out of trouble but I choose if I get to owe you anything. Whenever I’m with or around you, I get in trouble, and I don’t want to get in trouble anymore. Stay the _fuck_ out of my way.”

The human only stood and stared back at Amity in silence, her mouth agape as if her thoughts were caught on her tip of her tongue and never made their way to become audible words. She looked hurt, but only for a second. Luz’s face scrunched up in anger, her eyebrows angling down and her teeth gritting. 

“You know what,” Luz stepped closer to Amity and pointed her index finger at her and poked Amity’s collarbone aggressively. _She’s mirroring my movements._

“I was trying to be nice to you! You’re just as self-centered and selfish as Willow and Gus said you are. I wanted to give you another chance, but I guess they were right all along. You’re nothing but a self-centered asshole who sits on a throne of power who crushes anyone below you with no remorse or empathy. You’re heartless, and you don’t even deserve a second chance!” 

“You can’t scold me for what kind of person I am! You’re not even a real witch, how would you possibly know anything about the Boiling Isles!” Amity shot back.

“I am a real student! I am a real witch! I-” 

The human paused for a second, her thoughts seemed to be running too fast for her words to catch up. She pulled out a slip of paper out of her uniform pocket with a small glyph shaped drawing on it. The human laid it flat on her palm of her right hand and lightly tapped it with the palm of her other hand. The small slip of paper began to glow and crumbled up into a small, glowing orb. 

A light spell.

How could it be possible? Humans can’t perform magic. Amity had never seen a spell be cast like that before, by anyone. Amity had her magic stored in a bile sac attached to her heart just like any other witch and casted spells in spell circles. But this _human_ , she was able to teach herself how to do magic on her own, without the bile sac.

_How?_

That's the way things were supposed to be done, there was no alternate solution to it. And yet, the human broke all of Amity’s expectations. 

The human clasped her two hands around the orb to put out the light source, and just like that it was gone. Luz looked from her spell back to Amity and narrowed her eyes. 

“You think just because someone can’t perform magic the way you do means that they’re weak and that they are below you. Willow works hard with her plant magic and she’s one of the most powerful witches I know! I’m training hard to prove that I’m worthy of learning magic. That I have what it takes to become a witch.” 

Luz paused again, and let out a soft laugh. She gritted her teeth and she faked a smile, raising her head up from the ground and stared directly at Amity, refusing to break eye contact.

“You know you wouldn't understand hard work though, would you? To understand what it’s like to work to the top of the food chain for your goals? You were already on the top since the beginning. You have everything you could possibly want; extreme skill and talent in your magic, excellent grades, a social clique, being Captain of the grudgby team. Most of us don’t get to have what you have. We have to _fight_ for just a chance of getting what we want.” 

The human was angry, her expression bitter and cold and her eyes now become a sea of pure and utter darkness. 

“I won’t get in your way anymore, if you wanna keep sitting on that stupid throne of yours, be my guest.” 

She picked up the bucket of water and mop that lay beside the door of the principal’s office that was patiently waiting to be used. She threw the mop over her shoulder and gripped it in her hand tightly.

The human stared back at Amity one last time, the hurting and resentment began to cloud the once cheerful dark-brown eyes. Luz turned, and began to walk down the hallway. Amity stood, watching her walk down the hallway until the human’s uniform was barely a dark gray spot in the distance. Amity only stood frozen in complete silence, not one word was spoken and not a muscle was moved. 

Amity snapped out of her thoughts, and gritted her teeth, out of pure anger. In a singular day, this human had practically gotten Amity into more trouble than Amity had ever gotten in trouble in her entire school career. She had never been so furious with a person, everything that human did and said made Amity’s blood boil with fury. 

She scoffed, and turned to go down the main hallway. Her own footsteps seemed to echo around her, it sent chills down her spine. Her footsteps sounded so threatening, so dominant and so...mean.

She was not mean. Amity Blight was not mean. The _real_ Amity Blight did not mean. The real Amity Blight wanted friends who liked to read and draw and nerd out about their favorite series.

The real Amity Blight would ditch grudgby and her influence on the magical world in a heartbeat just so she could live a normal life. But that version of Amity Blight would be cut off from her family and disowned infinitely if she ever revealed herself. 

That’s why she had to conceal herself. Conceal herself to the point where she couldn’t tell who stared back at her in the mirrors.

Amity threw open the Hexside doors and stepped outside, following the stairs down to the school courtyard. 

_To be a Blight, you have to make sacrifices. To be a Blight, you must act a certain way to survive and make your way to the top._

Even if Amity had blood from the Blights, she had never felt like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> There was some real angst in this one, I swear it's not just all teenage athlete angst. The fluff will come soon I promise haha


	5. Roots of a Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Amity slowly opened her eyes and squinted into the darkness of her room. Light was peeking in through her curtains and the Blight manor was devoid of any noise; still and silent. 

The silence signaled to Amity that both of her parents had already left earlier that morning and besides Edric and Emira being home; she was finally alone.

The weekends were the only time that Amity got to relax; as she had early grudgby practice on school days and she was already ahead of her classes by at least a week. She had nothing important to do, and the only thing that Amity could focus on was the relieving thought that she would be away from her overbearing family and away from the pressures that lingered in the halls of Hexside and the Blight Manor.

She planned to stay at the library all day and draw; and if she really felt like it, Amity could go to one of the public grudgby fields in Bonesborough and go practice her grudgby techniques. 

Amity sat up in her small single bed and removed her covers to get up for the day. She begrudgingly opened her curtains, releasing all of the trapped light and flooding the room with brightness, and checked the time on her scroll. 8:17am. 

_Late enough that Mother and Father have already left for work but too early for Ed and Em to be awake. Perfect._

This time was still really late under Amity’s standards; she usually woke up at 5am for practice but she praised the two days that the school system gave students as a break period either way. 

Her parents were normally not home anyway for work reasons; and even with Edric and Emira being an annoyance to her, she still got enough personal space to be able to have a break.

She saw notifications from Penstagram and messages from various group chats that came during the night but she ignored them. These notifications were a painful reminder that Amity didn’t really have any real friends and how fake she was.

There was a reason why she hung out at the library alone. She only chose to hang out with Boscha and her posse if it involved social interaction to please her parents. She never formed a connection with anyone in that group, and Amity made sure she never opened herself up to anyone. They were judgemental and cruel; and Amity was just like them.

She tried not to think about how sad and miserable her life was, and focused her attention towards the day ahead. 

Amity quietly turned the handle and pulled open her bedroom door slowly, making sure the hinges didn’t squeak to wake anyone up. Amity peeked her head into the hallway. The hallway was dark, with the curtains of the main hall still drawn closed and both bedroom doors were shut.

_They’re still asleep._

She tiptoed to her closet and grabbed her captain’s jacket, black leggings and her heeled boots she normally wore for school. Amity quietly made her way down the hall to the bathroom she shared with her siblings, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Amity listened for any signs of movement from the hallway, to see if the two bastards were still asleep. No shuffling or footsteps came, completely silent. The Blight twins were asleep and hadn't stirred; meaning Amity wouldn’t be bothered.

She turned to face her mirror, seeing her messy mint hair in her face with her roots poking out of the top of her head. It needed to be dyed again; her mother wouldn’t be very pleased if she saw the messiness of her roots. She sighed, and grabbed a black hair tie next to her sink to pull back her hair. 

Amity changed clothes from her baggy shirt and shorts into her jacket and leggings; and put on her heeled boots. She washed the dirt off her face and brushed her teeth and applied her eyeliner. 

Before quietly leaving the bathroom to sneak out of the manor, she caught a quick glance of herself in the mirror. Amity was dressed as she always was; neat and proper with the cold and bitter stare of a Blight.

It made Amity uneasy, she looked just like her mother. The way she styled her hair or the structure of Amity’s face or even the golden color of her eyes.

She was the spitting image of her mother in many ways; and yet her mother thought otherwise. Amity had to change herself to please Mr. and Mrs. Blight, and if Amity didn’t do what she was told, she got the worst of their treatment. Amity was always pressured more than her two siblings; as besides being very mischievous, they were perfect students with successful futures ahead.

Her mother was cold and cruel; and she made sure her family name wasn’t tainted with what she considered as “inappropriate behavior”.

Amity _never_ wanted to be anything like Odalia Blight.

Amity pulled open the bathroom door and stepped out, tiptoeing down the end of the hallway towards her room and snatching her book bag from the floor. She slung it over her shoulder and made her way down the hall towards the large stairs that led to the first floor of the Blight estate.

Descending the stairs, Amity was absolutely sure that her siblings were still asleep; their bedrooms didn’t have any sort of light in it, artificial nor natural, and not a single sound was made throughout the house. 

She turned the corner and followed the corridor towards the Blight kitchen. She planned to prepare a lunch for herself and also grab a snack to eat on the way to the library.

To her shock, when she entered the kitchen, Edric and Emira were sitting on the breakfast table, both casually dressed for the day, and scrolling through their scrolls.

The twins had sensed Amity’s presence; as they both lifted their heads up from their scrolls and grinned. _For Titan’s sake._

“Good morning Mittens.” The two teased in unison, as Amity let out a sigh of annoyance. _So much for a quiet breakfast._

“How in Titan did you two wake up before I did?” Amity asked, slightly pissed off that her twin siblings would have the chance to annoy her at this hour.

“We have our ways.” Edric smirked. Amity rolled her eyes and walked over to the pantry to start preparing a lunch for herself, her brother and sister carefully eyeing her every subtle movement.

“Where are you headed off to this early Mittens?” Emira asked, putting down her scroll and staring intently at Amity.

“The library.”

“Why would you spend your weekend at the library alone when you could spend time with us?” Edric chimed in, joining his twin sister in her antics. 

“Because, frankly, I’d rather be at grudgby practice all day than hang around you two.” Amity bluntly snapped, gathering the materials for her lunch and spreading them out on the expensive marble-topped counter of the Blight kitchen.

“Oh come on Mittens, we just love you so much that we want to spend more time with you.” Emira cooed, interlocking her hands together and putting it up to her face and with a tone of voice that you would use when talking to a newborn child. 

The twins wanted something. Whether it was something related with school or information and details that meddled into Amity’s personal life, they wanted to know something. But Amity wouldn’t give that chance to them.

“Whatever you two are up to, I’m not falling for it. Go pester someone else.”

“Come on Mittens! Isn’t there something that’s been on your mind? You've seemed off lately." Emira replied, frustrated that her sister wouldn't give her any of the information she desired.

"Do you have any crushes or new friends? Maybe you met someone new from your classes?” Edric asked, chiming into the conversation and grinning, as if he knew exactly how he was manipulating the conversation so he could ask his question.

He snapped his fingers to signal what specific topic the twins wanted to know about and he pointed his index finger towards Amity. “Oh, Mittens, tell us more about the human. We want to know more about them.”

Amity let out a sigh of frustration and turned her back to her siblings.

Bingo. They found what they wanted to know more about. _The human. Great._

It had been a little over a week since the whole incident outside the principal’s office. Amity came home that day and ranted about it to her siblings; which now she realized was a huge mistake. 

The green-haired witch had seen the human in the halls, talking with Willow or Augustus or both most of the time and she seemed to keep her head high, even after all of the tension she had with Amity.

It almost seemed like the human put their dispute behind her and moved forward; instead of Amity who spent every waking moment putting her anger out. She was more aggressive during grudgby practice and even started to partake in some of the bullying Boscha and her posse did. 

She felt out of character, but now was definitely not the time to ask Amity about the person who made her blood boil on the spot.

“Edric for the last time, I’m not going to tell you about the human. You’ve already heard enough, go interrogate some other person for information.” 

Amity cut up the food in front of her, and made her lunch for the day, preparing herself to leave the house for the day to escape the Blight manor.

Emira scoffed and rolled her eyes, “That human you keep refusing to talk about is literally a new exchange student and you couldn’t shut up about how much you hate them and now you’re keeping your mouth shut? Come on Mittens, just tell us somethi-”

Amity slammed down the tray she had her hands to prepare the lunch she was making and spun around to face her siblings.

“No matter how many times you two morons ask about the human, I am _not_ going to just hand over information to you guys. Stop asking me because I’m not going to tell you anything! You two are pissing me off on the only days I get to be alone, so just shut the hell up and move on!” Amity snapped at her siblings, raising her voice and hearing the frustration that came with it.

Edric and Emira stood there silent, their eyebrows raised with shock and their mouth left partly opened. For a split second, Amity felt herself wanting to apologize for lashing out but she stopped herself. Showing weakness, especially within the halls of Blight Manor, was practically forbidden. 

Blights never showed weakness. Strength and power came with the name after all. 

“Just….just leave me alone.” Amity muttered, grabbing her bag and storming out of the kitchen.

She headed down the long hallway from the kitchen towards the front door, where she opened the extravagant looking door of the Blight Manor and slammed it right behind her. She sighed, taking a moment for herself to take in the air outside and made her way down the stone steps of Blight Manor and along the path towards the library. 

Amity was pissed with her siblings; as they both already knew the trouble that Amity got into because of the whole potion incident, not even bothering to mention how the new human exchange student was now a banned topic over the dinner table.

Everywhere she seemed to go, someone wanted to know any information about the human. It bothered Amity, she could hardly escape the pressure from school but within the walls of her own home? It pushed her boundaries, and Amity had always been persistent on not having her boundary lines crossed. 

Being a Blight wasn’t easy. The family name came with extremely, almost impossibly high expectations, and children of the Blight family are expected to be polite, proper and successful. They were _meant_ to be perfect.

To Amity, being a Blight meant nothing. She had to make her family proud either way, so she strived to be the best in everything she’d ever done; academics, athletics, social standing. Amity was nothing but a product of the pressure and toxicity that loomed over her life; her parents.

None of the Blight children could argue against Mr. and Mrs. Blight, however. They were _extremely_ lucky to be born into a powerful family and reap all of the benefits. The Blights were always lucky. 

She pulled out her scroll and earbuds from her jacket pocket, and put both earbuds in to listen to music. She cued up her playlist and the music began to calm Amity’s anger down to a slight annoyance.

At least now she was at peace. She had a long day of reading and drawing to look forward to. No humans to bother her or older siblings to get annoyed with. She was _finally_ going to get some peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out! I have weekly updates now and they should be updated every Sunday or Monday, depending on the week.
> 
> Edric and Emira were finally introduced, and soon enough all of that slow-burn gay panic shit will come along and I promise it won't be that angsty anymore-
> 
> Until then, see you next week!


End file.
